Lost Brother
by DemonFoxZ
Summary: Natsu has an older brother who left him when he was young, but he comes back and a whole new adventure begins for Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

 ** _This fanfiction has characters made by me, myself, and I, so if you don't like these types of fanfictions pleases ignore it. Also, if you are confused in some parts of the story please pm me and I'll answer your questions. This fanfiction will have the main character change and I will also add some omakes._**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the rightful owner of Hiro Mashima.**_

 _Thinking/Thought 'Damn!'_

* * *

"Aniki!"

A little boy yelled to someone while running. This little boy was dressed in a red long-sleeve short with a white scaled scarf around his neck and a white piece of cloth tied around his waist, he had orange and red shorts with similar colored shoes, but what stood out the most was his spikey-pink hair. "Oi! Aniki!"

"Eh!" said a voice, "Natsu? What is it?"

The boy, known as Natsu, stopped running and bent down to try and catch his breath. "Aniki, when are we going to get to f-f-farl-" "Fairy Tail." "Yeah! That! When are we getting there?"

The boy looked at Natsu with a sad look. "...Natsu..." he said getting Natsu's attention, "...t-t-there's no 'we'...you're the only one going to Fairy Tail...I'm going to do something else..."

A huge amount amount of silence was left between the two after the boy speaked. Natsu then finally spoke, "W-w-what d-do y-y-you m-mean y-y-you a-aren't g-going w-w-with m-me?"

The boy looked down to the gound, his hair covering his eyes so he can avoid eye contact with Natsu. Natsu continued on, "I-I t-thought y-you s-s-said y-y-you'll n-never l-l-leave me...y-y-you p-p-promised...YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME, IGNEEL TOU-SAN, DRAGO OJI-SAN, AND LINE OBAA-SAN! YOU SAID YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WITH ME, SO WHY!? WHY'RE YOU SAYING THIS!?"

The not grimaced at the tone of Natsu's screaming. He looked at Natsu, who had years streaming down his face. The boy spoke in a soft tone, "Look Natsu... I don't want to leave you, but-""BUT WHAT!? IS IT CAUSE I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU!?" Natsu screamed again.

"URUSAI!" yelled the boy back, making Natsu quiet down, but still sniffling. "I'm doing this because I need to...it's confusinflg right now, but in the future you'll see why...so...goodbye Natsu...my precious otouto..."

The boy started walking away. Natsu stated at his 4-year older brother, then he came back to reality, after 3 minutes, and started chasing after him. "Aniki! Onegai! Don't leave me alone!" Natsu cried out loud, but then fell. He looked up and see his brother with purple must surrounding him.

He then started to feel his eyes getting heavy and started to slowly close. "A-a-a-aniki...p-p-p-please...d-d-don't g-g-go...Z-z-zumo...oni...san..." he said lastly falling asleep, seeing his brother's back as he walked away.

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu..."

 **Real World**

It was morning, the sun above the sky shining with all it's glory. In the middle of a forest is a single house, that's old and beat down, and the rays of the sun are shining through the window of the house. As the rays enter through the curtain, a young teenage boy is sleeping on a hammock with a blue cat hopping on top of him trying to wake him up. The rays of light hit the boys face waking him up from his slumber. "Oi Happy..." said the boy grudgingly, "...what is it?"

"Natsu, I was jus worried because you were tossing and turning around that I fell off of my bed." said Happy in a one of worriedness.

"Well, don't I usually toss and turn when I sleep. Isn't that a reason why you want to get your own bed?" Natsu said with confusion, "So what's the problem?"

"Well, it's because you weren't only just tossing and turning, but you were also crying and yelling out someone named 'Zumo'." Happy said sadly, with his ears drooping down.

Natsu's eyes widened at this notice. "N-n-n-nani?" he said softly with his head down having his eyes covered by his hair.

"Aye. You were crying and yelling out 'Zumo'." Happy said looking worriedly, "Is there something wrong Natsu?"

"No Happy. Everything's fine." Natsu said reassuringly with his usual toothy grin, but inside he was shocked at what he just heard. 'After all these years...I still remember that day...Zumo-nii...' he thought sadly trying to keep all his emotions balled up inside himself. "Oi Happy! We better hurry up and get to Fairy Tail since today is Fantasia, and the 'Miss Fairy Tail Pageant'."

"Aye!" Happy yelled out happily, but still a bit weary towards Natsu.

 **Outside Magnolia**

In the outskirts of Magnolia, was a man walking down the road towards Magnolia until he stopped at a thought of a certain 'Pink-haired Dragonslayer.' "Natsu..." the man said to himself, as he sat down by a nearby tree, "... it's finally time for me to show myself to the guild after almost 5 horrific, damn years of doing that stupid ten year mission... after I take a nap..."

Then the man fell asleep for the time being, but not without whispering something that only he could've heard. "...Natsu... gomenasai..."

 **Back in Magnolia**

Down the streets of Magnolia, everyone was in the Fantasia spirits and were preparing for the parade. One pinkette and flying cat were running/flying passed the streets to get to their destination, which is their second home: Fairy Tail.

"Oi Natsu!" Happy said, as he's flying right next to Natsu who's running.

"Huh? What is it Happy?"

"Who do you think is going to win the pageant?"

Natsu went to a make-shift thinking pose while running. "Hmmmmm. Well, Mirajane might win, but I think Lucy will win also. Anyways I'm just going there for the free food they'll be offering during the pageant." Natsu said with his mouth watering at the thought of all the food.

"Aye!"

As they got closer to the guild, they could see the guild slowly becoming filled with people from the town and members of the guild. "Oi Flame-brain, over here." said a voice getting Nstsu's attention, but also giving him a tick mark on his forehead.

"What'd you say ice-princess!?" Natsu said as he got close enough to the person to butt heads with, this person was Gray Fullbuster.

"You heard me gecko!"

"You want to go at it stripper!"

"Can you guys stop acting like little boys and act like a MAN!" yelled a voice, where the person who yelled appeared behind them.

"Shut up Elfman!" both Natsu and Gray yelled, as they punched Elfman in the face sending him across the guild.

When they were about to continue their little quarrel, the guild went dark and a single ray of light was shown on a platform. A man stepped inside the spotlight to reveal Max Alors.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Magnolia. Welcome to Fairytails annual "Miss Fairytail Pageant" where the winner will be awarded with 500,000 jewels." Max announced, getting the crowd to cheer, "I am your host, Max "The Sandman" Alors, and here are our contestants."

The crowd uproared in excitement as the contest began. Max presented each contestant and their appealment. As he got closer to the end, he was presenting Fairytails last contesetant: Lucy Heartifilia. "And our final contestant! She's a rookie with a crazy, intense record, LUCY HEART-"

"Don't say my last name!" Lucy yelled, who randomly appeared on stage with a cheerleading outfit. "Huh? Oh? Hi my name's Lucy and I'll be doing a cheer routine with my spirits."

She was about to begin her routine until an unfamiliar voice interrupted her. "And the final contestant and winner of the pageant is I, Evergreen!"

A woman that had light brown hair and was dressed in a make-shift costume of a fairy, in light-green, that revealed a good potion of her incredible bust with a light-green Fairytail insignia on her right breast. All the townspeople were confused on what was happening and wondering if it was all part of the event, but the members of Fairytail were all shocked at the sight of Evergreen.

"Evergreen!" Elfman yelled, "What're you doing here?"

"Yeah, and why did you interrupt me when it's my turn!?" yelled Lucy at Evergreen, annoyed that she was interrupted on a routine that took hours to get correctly.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little girl thinking she can talk to me like that." Evergreen said, lowering down her glasses.

Gray saw this and quickly panicked for Lucy's demise. "Lucy! Watch out! Don't look at her eyes!"

But alas, it was too late of a notice, for Lucy already caught a glimpse of Evergreen's eyes and that gave Evergreen the time to use her eye magic to turn her into stone.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted out angrily.

Max panicked. He turned the crowd and shouted, "Everyone get as far away as you can right now!" Then all the townspeople ran out of the guild, leaving the guild members.

A really short man walked up in front of the stage. This man was wearing a white dress shirt with a maroon colored vest on top of the dress shirt, black pants with dark brown shoes,and he also had a white cape that was held by rope-like material to keep it on him, this man was Makarov Dreyar. "Evergreen! What're you trying to do!? Are you trying to cause havoc in the season of Fantasia!?"

Laughter was sounded all around the main hall of the guild. "Hahaha! Come on jiji. All we're doing is trying create some entertainment for fantasia." said a voice, then lightning came from the sky and struck down the floor of the guildhall creating a huge burst of light, blinding everybody. Until the light faded away, everyone saw Laxus and the Raijan squad.

"The Raijan Squad!" everybody in the guild yelled, astonished by the sight.

"Not only that, we also have our winning prizes." said a man that had his whole body covered in clothes and a mask that covered his upper face(Bixlow). After he said that, the curtain behind them opened up revealing an astonishing sight. Behind the Raijan squad was all the contestants of the Fairy Tail Pageant were petrified(turned into stone).

"Nee-chan/Levy/Bisca/Juvia/Cana/Erza!" certain people said.

"Evergreen! Release them this instant, NOW!" Makarov said angrily.

"Sorry jiji, but this is all part of the entertainment. "The Battle of Fairy Tail." The whole town is our battleground, and if anyone try's to cheat in any kind of way," a bolt of lightning strikes down next to Lucy. "Lucy!" "These girls will get bolted and pulverized by my lightning," Laxus informed, as he vanished, with the Raijan squad, in a burst of light, "May the battle begin!"

 **Time Skip from all the battles and so...**

As the Raijan began to fall one by one, Laxus was losing to his anger and activated "the Hall of Thunder" all around Magnolia. In Kardia Cathedral, Laxus was fighting against Mystogan until Natsu and Erza arrived at the church. Mystogan was distracted by the sight of Erza and stopped moving giving Laxus an opportunity to strike, and due to that attack Mystogan's mask was destroyed revealing his face shocking Natsu and Erza. At this, Mystogan took the chance to just vanish in thin air.

After he vanished, Erza left to destroy the lightning lacrimas around Magnolia, but as she got out of the church she stopped at the sight of absolutely no lacrimas in the sky. "What the-"

"Erza!" Natsu said gaining her attention as he's fighting with Laxus, who seems to have the upper hand, "What're you waiting for!? Hurry up and destroy the lacrima!"

"W-well... the problem is that there's not a single lacrima in the sky." Erza said, grabbing both combatants attention.

"W-w-what!" Laxus shouted angrily.

"What do you mean Erza?" Natsu said, as he flinches finally feeling the effects of taking all the attacks head on.

"Like I said, there's no lacrimas... nothing but the clear blue sky." Erza said while trying to figure out how they all vanished.

"That's impossible! We would of felt a huge amount of magic in a specific area and also notice a lightning striking at the area where the entity is at!" Laxus spouted, "And due to the amount of lightning that person would be obliterated, so it's impossible to have the person living!"

"It's not impossible Laxus-chan~ 'cause I know the person who destroyed all of them and is still alive to tell the story." said an unknown voice making everyone turn their heads towards the voice.

As they turned, they were greeted by the sight of a new person sitting calmly on a ledge of the church. Erza didn't know who it was and was trying to figure out who it is, but to Laxus and Natsu it was like getting hit by a memory...a painful memory, especially towards Natsu.

"N-n-n-n-no...I-I-I-it c-c-c-can't b-b-b-e...you're suppose to be in a decade mission! Why are you here!?" Laxus shouted shaking in fear.

The man just smiled a toothy grin exactly like a certain fire dragonslayer. "Well, Laxus-chan~," "Don't call me that!" "If you want to know so~ badly, it's cause I already completed my decade mission" The man was tall, and was wearing a long coat that wen to the middle of his calf, a vest opened showing his builded upper-half making Erza blush slightly, baggy black shorts (same as Natsu), black sandels, but most of all that popped out the most was his spiky pink hair with black tips.

"This made Laxus go pale, knowing that if he would fight this man he would lose...terribly. "Then aren't you suppose to report to the guildmaster."

"I thought you wanted to be the guildmaster due to what you're doing, so I thought I should try and congratulate you..." the man said, as he stood up with a smirk on his face. "...Fairy Tail style.

Laxus paled even further and his body started to shake uncontrollably. "N-n-n-n-no please!" he pleaded going to his knees, "I'll stop all this, so please have mercy."

Natsu's and Erza's eyes turned to the size plates, and both had similar thoughts, 'He just made Laxus give up that easily!' The man walked up to Laxus and spoke, "Do you know why there are guilds? Yeah guilds are for people to get a job for their daily routines and all, but the main purpose for guilds is for people to gather with each other and to create bonds with people in the guild. Fairy Tail though, is not just a normal guild. While other guilds take their people as mages or just a way to gain fame, wealth or etc.. We take them as family...and you know something even though family have their disagreements and all, they don't hurt each other. Like the saying "Do fairies have tails? More than that, do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure so this guild is like them, an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure.', and we have an eternal adventure with our family... all our family even past memories..."

Natsu and Erza had tears falling down their faces while Laxus was looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes and still shaking, but less than it was before. "Now Laxus," said the man, making everyone face towards him, "Can you tell me why you would go so far as to not just hurt our family Fairy Tail, but to also attempt to demolish Magnolia to rubble just to become guildmaster. You should know-" he was cut off by a lightning enhanced punch to the face sending him to the opposite side of the church's wall.

"Spare me the speech." Laxus said. Natsu and Erza were both shocked that Laxus just punched this man in the face. Then they all fell to the floor, except Laxus who was struggling on staying on his knees, as a huge source of magic shot out of no where as the church rumbled. Everyone was just shocked at the amount of magic that was coming out of no where.

Then at the place the man was punched at started to melt, and as the pieces of the wall that broke started to melt the man stood up perfectly fine with a expression that made them all shiver in fear.

The man had a red and white aura around his body. "Laxus..." he said in terrifying tone that made everyone almost wet themselves on the spot, "...I was just going to punch you once or twice then forgive you, but now...now I'm gonna burn you."

'Burn?' thought Erza and Natsu. "NO! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ZUMO!"

Just by saying that made Natsu realize who this man was and he started to tear up. "...a-a-aniki-i-i..." Natsu said softly for no one to hear, but Zumo heard this.

He turned towards Natsu with a sad smile. "...Hey otouto... I'll talk to you later after all this is over."

Laxus started shouting again. "No! Please I'm sorry! Have mercy Zumo! I won't ever do anything like this again!"

Zumo extended his right hand towards Laxus. Laxus flinched at the movement. "NO! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" he begged, but fell into deaf ears.

A red magic circle appeared below Laxus and Zumo said, "Sun Dragons..." "NOOOOOOOOO!" Laxus yelled the loudest he ever yelled. "...  
Eruption." Zumo finished and a massive amount of fire shot up in the air covering Laxus body and burning him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus yelled in pain until their was no noise. The flames finally dissipated leaving a burned Laxus in the middle of a meter and a half crater that's all charcoaled.

Zumo then walked towards Laxus and bent down putting two fingers to check if he's alive. "Thank Kami I held back a lot. I wouldn't want to handle an angry Titan Makarov if I accidently killed his grandson." Zumo sighed out making both Erza and Natsu facefault.

'Well, if he's truly related to Natsu then no wonder where he gets his destruction from, but to top it all up he's a dragonslayer!' Erza thought.

Zumo grabbed laxus by the hem of his shirt and started walking towards the exit, but stopped right in front of the exit. He turned his head towards Natsu, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "...Otouto...if you want some answers for your questions, come to the guild...wherever that's at now." he said, walking away not noticing the tears that were coming down his face.

Erza looked at Natsu in worry and concern, and walked towards him and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Natsu..." she said softly, "...are you okay...Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her with a sad smile and tears still streaming down his face, "Hai Erza-chan...let's get back to the guild, I think Laxus is going to get his punishment soon from jiji..."

"Hai." Erza agreed, but still had one thought in her head. 'Who is Zumo?', and she would be surprised on the answer she would be getting.

 **Fairy Tail (later)**

Every member in Fairy Tail was later seen in the guild with their usual Fairy Tail spirit. They were all drinking, fighting, and talking. Nothing seemed different until Laxus came inside the guild, which made everyone stop what they were doing and look at him with hatred filled eyes.

Laxus just ignored all the stares that were at him and walked up to his grandfather's office only to be stopped by a group in front of his office. "What are you doing here Laxus!?" Jet asked.

"Everyone! Let him through!" a voice yelled.

The entire guild looked towards the voice, which was the entrance, only to see Zumo, even though Erza and Natsu are currently the only ones to know. "Who are you!? And who gave you the right to-" Jet stopped as he started to feel a huge amount of magical power coming from Zumo.

"I'm Zumorito Dragneel, the 2nd seat in the magic council and an s-class mage from Fairy Tail." Zumo said, shocking everyone. Not just because he's a Fairy Tail mage or a member of the magic council, but due to his last name.

"W-w-w-w-what-"

"Everything will be answered in a min-ugh!" He was cut off by Natsu punching him in the face sending him to a wall. Everyone just stood there shocked, including Laxus. "B-b-b-bastard!" yelled Natsu with tears streaming down his face.

Zumo got up from the destroyed wall without any harm. He looked at Natus sadly, "Natsu-" "SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, shocking everyone on how Natsu just yelled, "...why...WHY DO YOU COME BACK NOW!? AFTER 12 YEARS, AFTER YOU LEFT ME ALONE TO GET MY WAY HERE! SO WHY DO YOU COME NOW!?"

Everyone was utterly shocked, even Makarov who just got out. Natsu just stood there looking at his older brother, which who was looking down on the floor. "I stayed here, seeing Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman and Mira with their brothers and sisters, but I haven't seen you since that day 8 years ago...and out of no where...you show up...why...why did you leave me alone?" he said, as he fell into his knees sobbing.

The guild never knew this side of Natsu and the amount of pain he has suffered, but now that they know about this they all can feel his pain and felt their own eyes water.

Then Zumo walked towards Natsu getting everyones attention, wondering what he was going to do. As he got in front of Natsu, he fell on his knees and embraced him. "...Natsu...I'm so sorry for leaving you..."

"I felt so weak and useless when you left me..." Natsu said softly, trying not to cry even more than he is now, "...I thought you didn't want me...as your otouto anymore..."

This sudden information made Zumo's eyes widen in comprehension, and he felt tears rolling down his face where droplets were falling on top of Natsu's head making him look up slightly. "...I'm so sorry for making you feel like that...I didn't want to do this to you, but...I didn't want to get in the way of your improvement. You had the potential to get stronger, but I didn't want to get in the way of you because of my protective instincts to protect my family. You wouldn't be where you at right now if I stayed with you, but now I regret the decision 'cause I could've just taught you some more techniques. Instead of helping you, I made you suffer, I'm sorry otouto, you'll always be my precious otouto...ashiteru otouto." Zumo said crying.

Natsu couldn't hold the sorrowness any longer and started crying his heart out. "Aniki!" Natsu shouted, embracing his brother back, "A-a-a-aniki I-I-I-I-I-I f-f-f-forgive y-y-y-you a-a-a-ashiteru m-m-m-mo!"

This moment was such a beautiful sight of reuniting between lost brothers and this scene made everyone in Fairy Tail cry, even Makarov had a few tears with a small smile. "Now." he said getting everyone's attention, "I don't want to ruin this moment, but Laxus' punishment has to be performed."

Zumo looked sadder by this information and he squeezed Natsu slightly. Makarov continued, "For the good of Fairy Tail..." there was a naked silence that made everyone tense, "...I hereby excommunicate Laxus Dreyar from the guild."

Everyone was silent and depressed, mostly the Raijan squad. "But master!" yelled Bixlow.

"We also were part of the plan." added Evergreen.

"Yes! I agree with her! It's not right for only Laxus to get a punishment and we don't!" Fried retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Laxus yelled, "It doesn't matter, I was the one that ordered you and you did what I said...I made you do...critical damage to our home...our family...it's understanding."

Laxus turned around and started heading towards the exit, but he left with a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Zumo. Zumo got up from his position of hugging his brother and walked towards Makarov, who was crying silently, and embraced him in a hug. "It's ok Master, I'll watch over him from the distance whenever I can, ok. I'll give him a lacrima crystal."

"Arigatou Zumo." Makarov said softly, "Now everyone...it's time for the return party of Zumo! Then after that get back to preparing for Fantasia!"

"Aye sir!" everyone said as they got into a usual brawl where Natsu was in, much to Zumo's dislike who was sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Ano, excuse me." said a small timid voice. Zumo turned around only to see Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Levy.

"Yes, is there something I can do for you beautiful maidens?" said Zumo in a toothy grin causing the girls to blush.

"W-w-well, we were wondering why you haven't made yourself known to the guild?" Levy asked with a slight stutter.

"Well, I did in a way, but I would only appear myself in master's office much to his disliking."

"Is it true about what Laxus said in the church about you being in a decade mission? And about you also being a member in the council?" Erza asked with a commanding voice, but her blush didn't make it seem like it.

"Yes, they're both true. So, anymore questions. If you would like to know about myself than I would gladly give you some intel. I am currently single, I like women in all of her aspects, I enjoy training and pizza, and I like to write, but I won't be telling you what," a certain blue-head groaned, "Hmmm, what else am I missing...OH! My girth size is-"

"Stop! There's no need to go any further!" Lucy cut him off, as her and the other girls faces were steaming red.

"Awww, and I thought you were curious." Zumo said chuckling at their reactions.

The girls all then turned around to cover their faces much to Zumo's appeasement. "So is that all, or would you lie to know anything else." he asked waiting for a question, but none were asked, "Well, if there are no more questions I would like to have some time with my otouto and prepare for Fantasia."

"Are you participating for the Fantasia parade?" asked Mirajane, as she went back to serving booze around the guild.

"Well, I would like to, but it just depends if Natsu wants to." Zumo said with hidden excitement.

"Hai!" yelled Natsu as he appeared next to Zumo.

"Well, there you go gorgeous." exclaimed Zumo, winking at Mira causing her to blush cutely, "So Natsu."

"Yeah Aniki." Natsu said like a little kid, getting giggles from the girls in the guild.

"I say we should get him to start on the preparations, I'm going to need to teach you some techniques to get the act right."

"Yatta! I'm going to get trained by aniki! Oi Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye Natsu"

The two brothers and flying blue cat left the guild leaving some of the girls in a dreamy state cause of Zumo much to the disdain of the men who groaned.

"I call dibs on Natsu's older brother!" Mirajane shouted earning all the girls to retort. Makarov saw this and giggled perversely. 'Hehehe! Seems like Zumo is going to cause many heartbreaks in the future. I wonder how 'they' are going to react when they find out he's back' Makarov thought, 'I wonder if Zumo has any type of emotion towards are cute little barmaid."

 **Natsu's Home**

In the eastside of the forest, which surrounds Magnolia, is a small little cottage. Two people, and a flying cat, were outside talking. "Okay Natsu. For the parade what we're going to do is use our magic to create images and control our flames that are left in the air. For example, we're going to create two flaming dragons that'll fly through the sky, but they'll be leaving flames which we'll use our control over fire to make the flames spell out Fairy Tail. It won't be easy at all, this is one of the hardest things to do as fire mages, but if you get the control through we'll add the fairies idea, okay."

"Sweet! So when are we gonna start aniki!" Natsu said excitedly, "And what is happy going to do?"

"Hmmmm." Zumo thought, "Oh! Once this part of the training is complete, I'll teach you how to let people touch your flames without getting burned unless you want them to. Then we can make them dance around and Happy will join with the fairies dancing along with them, and if children want to joining they can."

"Oooohhh! You hear that Happy! You'll be able to touch my flames if I finish this training!"

"Aye! I can't wait Natsu!"

"Hai, hai, but before that you have to complete this training. So Natsu! Happy! Are you prepared?"

"Aye!" both Natsu and Happy shouted.

 **Next Morning**

Magnolia was back in high spirits with everyone preparing for Fairy Tails Fantasia Parade. Kids were running around playing with Fairy Tail costumes on, the adults were all drinking and laughing with glee, and the elderly were just sitting down enjoying the cheery mood.

Out of all this, you could see a tall, handsome male carrying a young teen on his back while a cat is flying next to them. "Oi Natsu! Do I really have to carry you like this?" asked the tall male who was a bit peeved.

"Yes you do aniki since I've haven't done this ever since we were young." said Natsu who pouted slightly, "Right Happy!"

"Aye! Natus's right!"

"You're just agreeing with him, aren't you?" Zumo said, looking at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy agreed making Zumo sweatdrop.

As they got closer, Natsu jumped off Zumo's back and started walking besides him. When Fairy Tail was just a short distance away, Natsu started running and kicked open the door, "Morning everyone! We're here!"

"Ohayo!" the guild members yelled out in a cheerful tone.

Natsu was about to walk in, but he got hit on the head by Zumo making everyone laugh. "Owww! Why'd you do that aniki!?" "'Cause you need to have manners, I thought I could rely on Irana for this situation." he said as he whispered the last part.

Natsu pouted and walked towards a table with his group while Zumo to the barstand where Mirajane was at. "Hey Mira." Zumo said with a toothy grin, getting a cute blush from Mira.

"Oh, hey Zumo-kun." Mira said gleefully.

"'Kun'? So you already remember my name in a day and you're already adding the suffix 'kun' to my name. Should I be worried about a possible secret lover~?" Zumo said teasingly, winking at her.

Mira's face turned to the same color of Erza's hair, but she shook it off and accepted Zumo's proposal for the game. "Well, maybe you should since you would have something good in your hands and someone who can do the _deed_ ~."she said in a sultry voice, blowing a kiss with a wink towards him getting Zumo to start growling sexually.

"Mmmmm, that will be troublesome, but

"Hahahaha! I'm just teasing you cutie!" Zumo laughed aloud, as he returned to his seat while clutching his stomach.

Mirajane puffed her cheeks out cutely with her arms crossed under her breasts making them pop out more than usual, Zumo saw this and started to eye her lustfully. She saw this and just smirked, "Anyways, are you and Natsu ready for the parade tonight?"

"Ohhh, did I annoy you? I'm sowwy I'll weave you awone." Zumo said with eyes moistening and a sadden tone that could've broken that hardest, coldest heart on the spot.

Mira grabbed her chest thinking she actually had hurt him, "No! You didn't do anything wrong! Please stay!"

"Okay!" Zumo said cheerfully, causing Mira to facefault at his emotional u-turn, "But to answer you're question, Natsu and I are ready for the parade."

Mira clapped her hand together and smiled at Zumo, making him blush slightly without her noticing. "That's wonderful that you and Natsu are doing something so brotherly."

"Yes! Very much like a man!" Elfman yelled, entering the conversation, much to Mirajane's disappointment.

"Oh! You're Elfman right, Mira-chan's little brother."

"Yup that's me!"

"Anyways, how do you know-" Mira was cut off...again.

"I know everyone 'cause of three people. You might know two of the three because of some disagreement I had with him making him stay home or go on individual missions. The ones you should know is Kumorito Fullbuster, Gray's older brother, and Irana Scarlett, Erza's older sister." Zumo said, getting everyone's attention, "And I know them, if you're all wondering, is because they used to my teammates. We were once called "Gods of Fairies", maybe that should ring a bell to some of you."

The news was in a word, astonishing or gob smacking. "Nani!? You know Erza's sister and my brother!? And to add that you guys used to be a team!?" Gray asked shocked at the revealing of the past, and Erza nodded as well wanting to know more answers from this man.

"Yeah. They were the first people I met in this guild, besides Makarov of course. Kami they were so annoying!" Zumo said in a exasperated tone, "But they were close to me, they were like my third family after Fairy Tail. Kumo and I used to fight tons of times in our missions getting Irana annoyed as hell and she would-" "Get in the way of our fights.: a voice said interrupting Zumo in his storytelling of his past.

Everyone looked towards where the voice was heard, which was the entrance, and gave a huge welcome to the familiar voices.

"Hey Kumo! It's been a while..." Zumo said cheerfully, "...demon ice princess..."

Everyone gasped, some where worried about Zumo since he was about to get beaten on, some were praying for him to go to heaven since he might die, and some were just afraid because Kumo had a black aura with white mist around him. "What'd you say fire dragoness," Kumo said angrily, which gave everyone chills including Gray, and he's an ice mage.

"You heard me or is it cause you have ice cubes as a brain that couldn't let you hear." Zumo said, smirking knowing what's about to happen. This made Natsu laugh hysterically only to get hit by Gray causing one of their usual brawls.

"Now you're gonna get it you burnt chicken." Kumo said charging at Zumo with his fist cocked back while Zumo copied his exact movements.

They both jumped at the same time and hit each other in the face sending them across the guild in opposite directions. They both crashed in tables, and they both got back up like nothing happened and went charging at each other. They met each other blow for blow and kept at it while there younger siblings were doing the same thing making everyone sweat drop at the scene and have the same thought, 'They are exactly alike.'

While they were doing there battle, a pair of heavy sounding footsteps were heard making all the guild turn towards the direction of the footsteps, including Natsu and Gray who stopped fighting, and pale at the sight of who entered. The person walked past everyone straight towards the two people who were fighting in the middle of the guild, making the siblings of the two hug each other to death at the sight of 'her'. The whole guild, even Makarov, started praying for the two souls that are about to pass one in the afterlife.

The woman stopped in front of the brawl attempting to make them notice her, but much to her disdain they ignored her. So she shouted the first thing that came to her mind. "Will you two stop fighting in the guild!" "Don't get in our way Irana!" the two said, punching her to one of the walls.

Everyone paled at the sight with their mouths gaping down to the floor. Mirajane just smiled with her right hand on her cheek, "Oooooh my."

The girl got up with a black aura around her with steam coming off her. "You two are dead." she muttered, as she jumped into the fight. The fight lasted about a full hour, with many casualties, until they finally stopped due to losing so much breath. The trio glared at each other for a while creating a tense scene, even Erza was tense as she just walked in the guild. After a huge tense moment the trio just started to laugh making all the members release a sight that they didn't know they kept in.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I had this much fun!" Zumo said laughing aloud.

"Hahaha! Yeah, it's been forever since we've done this especially ever since you left to that decade mission." Kumo added, as he got up with Irana and Zumo doing the same.

"It's good to have you back Zumo-kun. We've all missed you." Irana said, giving him a hug.

"Zumo-kun!" the guild yelled out in unbelief. The guild then started feeling a dark aura and turned to the source only to huddle up together, Mirajane was their standing with a piece of the bar in her hand and a dark aura around her, around her eyes she started to have the crack like when she's in her demon form, "Zumo-kun, huh." Mira said in a sweet voice sending shivers down everyone's back.

Irana looked around the guild in confusion, trying to figure out what they were so afraid of. She was about to ask when a red blur hit her in the gut, "Nee-chan!" Irana looked down to see her sister hugging her.

Irana smiled then wrapped her arms around her enveloping her in a hug. "Hey Erza-imoto. How've you been?"

"Great onee-chan! How was your mission with Kumo-san?"

"It was...alright. We had trouble a bit since it was very trivial, but nothing that we can handle."

"Sorry, I don't want to interrupt your sister bonding and all, but Ira-chan I need to know something. Is it true that you and ice-head" "Oi!" "were just made into wizard saints not too long ago." Zumo asked, as he walked up to her with Kumo on toll.

That information was totally new and caught many members off-gaurd, especially Erza and Gray who were looking at them with curiosity. "Why yes Zumo-kun, we were made wizard saints just a few months ago. How do you know this?" Irana said confessing and approving that the notice was indeed true making the guild cheer for them.

"Well, you do know that I am a member of the Magic Council," Zumo said, as he leaned closer to Irana's face to the point she can feel his breath on her smooth skin making her blush, "Or did you already forget that much about me?"

"N-n-o I d-d-didn't forget it's j-j-just..."

"Just what my little rose?" he teased, as he picked up her chin making her fidget on the spot and rub her legs together. The female population of the guild were all looking at the scene with dreamy eyes, all but Mira, while the male population was paying close attention to keep as blackmail and mental notes on how to put the moves on a girl.

Irana couldn't help, but blush intensely on how close she was with Zumo as their faces were so close that they looked like they were gonna kiss. "I-I-I-It's j-j-j-j-just th-th-th-that..." she said stuttering not being able to even talk.

"Dammit Zumo! When are you gonna stop teasing women like that with your so called 'charms'?" Kumo said getting annoyed by the scene and secretly angry that he can't get a single girl.

"Uhhhh, nii-san." Gray said, poking Kumo on the back gaining his attention.

"Yes Gray."

"You're clothes are gone...again."

Kumo looked down on himself only to see that he was indeed wearing no clothes, except his boxers. "Shit! Not again! And where are your clothes Gray!"

"Whaaaaa! Dammit!"

Everyone laughed at the scene of the two brothers trying to look for their clothes. Zumo and his two teammates went to one of the tables that are unused with team Natsu right behind them. "So are you guys going to be in the parade too?" Zumo asked his old teammates.

"Yeah, I'm doing a sword dance with my imoto." Irana said cheerfully.

"So am I, My otouto and I are doing-" "Actually nii-san. I'm doing a performance with a girl named Juvia. She's a water mage and I'm a ice mage, soooo yeah you can see the picture there." Gray interrupted timidly, hiding behind Natsu, who was confused as all hell, hoping that his brother wouldn't get mad at him.

Kumo's reaction was hilarious, for he had his mouth on the floor in disbelief, making everyone in the table chuckle. "Oooohhh. It seems like your brother beat you in having a girlfriend. That's sad." Zumo said teasingly making Kumo get angry.

"Urusai! It's not like you have one yourself, and it seems like your brother did the same thing to me since he's with Lucy almost like all the time! And-"

Kumo was cut off by a Zumo's hand who had his finger held up, gesturing the number one. "1. Mt otouto is still available at the moment since a certain blonde cough-Lucy-cough has her eyes on him," Lucy blushed furiously at the assumption, which is correct, and because everyone is looking at her, "2. I'm doing an act with my otouto, and 3. I currently have my sights on beautiful barsmaid." No one noticed the intense blush on Mirajane had on her face, who was eavesdropping.

Kumo looked hurt as he dropped his head, making Zumo pat him on the back for reassurance. "Then it seems like I'm going solo for the parade." Kumo said softly getting another pat on the back by Zumo, "Anyways, when were you going to introduce me to your girlfriend."

Gray blushed slightly at this, but forced it down. "She's not my girlfriend! Juvia is just a friend to me!" he shouted.

A girl with blue hair and...basically blue everywhere, appeared out of no where next to Gray. "Yes Gray-sama, you called me."

"Oh! So she's your girlfriend." Kumo said, looking at her sternly, "Hmmmm, i approve of this relationship."

"Nani!? W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you s-s-saying a-a-a-anilki!?" Gray yelled stuttering on each word not being able to form a single word with a huge blush on his face.

Juvia wasn't doing any better as face turned red to the same shade as the Scarlett's hair and thinking of her and Gray's wedding ceremony. She bowed in front of Kumo, and said, "Thank you so much for your approval and blessing Fullbuster-dono."

"What're you saying Juvia!?" Gray yelled louder with his face the same shade as Juvia's.

Everyone laughed at Gray's demise. "Juvia come join us." Erza said.

"Arigatou Erza-san." Juvia said, as she took her seat next to Gray.

"Anyways, when did you get back Zumo?" Irana asked, a little bit peeved that he said he liked a certain barmaid, which pissed her off.

"Yesterday after a certain incident happened." Zumo said slightly annoyed at the remembrance. As Zumo spent his time explaining what happened yesterday, Gray asked, "Oi! Flame-brain! How does it feel to have your brother back with you?"

"Well, I'm super happy of course. After twelve years I finally see my brother and he's staying for as long as he can this time. I won't lie I'm still mad at my brother for leaving me, but at least he's here now." Natsu said with a toothy grin on his face.

"So your brother is a dragonslayer just like you, if I'm correct?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's incredibly strong! He told me he fought Guildarts to a stand off when he was just ten years old, and he was holding back!"

This made everyone go wide eyed at the new information, since some remember that frightening day, and have their mouth touching the ground. "NANI!?" the entire group yelled, except Natsu.

"Before you guys go asking with a storm of questions to Natsu or me. It's true, and don't ask anymore about the fight onegai." Zumo said entering the conversation shuddering slightly on his seat.

Erza asked, "So, sides from the new given information, if I may ask-" "Yes. Anything for my little cherry." Zumo said huskily, as he appeared behind her with an arm wrapped around her waist bringing her close to his body, his face close to the side of her face getting a blush from Erza. Zumo let go of Erza and started to laugh hysterically only to get elbowed in the gut by Irana.

"I would rather appreciate if you stop teasing my baby sister since she's still young and innocent." Irana said rather in a monotone.

'Yeah...innocent...' Erza thought. "Fine. Ruin the fun for me." Zumo pouted.

Irana then requiped into a two piece bikini that. "Oh Zumo-kun~ I can make it way more fun for you compared from my sister~" Irana said sexually, as she bent down to show her impressive cleavage and she brought up her finger to her mouth to gently bite on while winking at him. Zumo stood up gulping and started to lick his lips as he had his arms out in front of him making a his hands open and close. "Hehehehehe-" "NO!" "GOMENASAI!" Zumo apologized quickly and sat down just as fast.

Zumo then realized what he just did and started to look for the source of the voice. He then turned quickly only for his sight to be taken away from him and a feeling of softness. He lifted his hand and grabbed the source of the softness only to hear a moan making him squeeze to cause an even louder moan. He looked up slowly to see a red-faced Mirajane, then he looked at where his hands at causing his eyes to bulge out of his sockets.

Zumo quickly jumped away from Mira, but his hands kept on opening and closing. He then bowed down and said, "THANK YOU FOR THE TREAT!"

Mirajane looked down with her hair shadowing her face, her body was trembling making everyone around her back away in fear. A magic circle appeared under her and a light enveloped her entire body, and after the light dissipated revealing Mirajane in her Satan form.

Zumo took an unconscious step back as he had a look of fear on his face. "Ummmmm Mira-chan?" he said softly in a terrifying tone.

"...ka..."

"Nani?" Zumo said, walking backwards towards the exit of the guild.

"...baka..."

"Mira-chan? Honey? Swetie? You might need to speak louder." Zumo said. going faster towards the exit.

"BAKA!" Mirajane yelled with a huge blush on her face, as she dashed towards Zumo with her fist cocked back for a punch.

"GOMENASAI!" Zumo yelled, running away from Mira as he is also dodging her punches, "TASKATE!"

Everyone in the guild just started laughing at Zumo's demise. "Hahaha! Seems like Zumo is still a pervert." Irana said laughing while holding her stomach.

"Yeah, and he seems to be whipped already even though they aren't hooked up." Kumo said smirking.

"Well, it's already the middle of the day, so I'm going home to rest up for the parade tonight." Gray said, as he got up and left.

"Yeah, same here. I have some things to finish before the parade." Lucy said.

After that, team Natsu left the guild, besides Natsu himself. Zumo finally sat down with Kumo and Irana, after Mirajane gave up chasing him. "So where's my little furball?" Zumo asked, as he drank his booze.

"Oh! You mean "him"." Kumo said sadly, as he looked down avoiding Zumo's eyes.

"Uhhhh yeah "him"."

"Well...he hasn't been in here..."

"He hasn't been coming here ever since you went to that decade mission without him." Irana said as she looked sad as well.

"..."

"Zum-" "Zumorito Dragneel!" an angry voiced yelled across the guild from the entrance. Everyone looked towards the entrance and saw a small, round violet cat that looked similar to Happy.

Everyone was confused, but a small group was shocked at the sight of the cat, mainly Zumo. "C-c-c-c-c-cherry." Zumo stuttered.

A bright light enveloped the cat blinding everyone by the light. Then Zumo was sent back to one of the walls in the guild, which shocked everyone in the guild. The light dissipated revealing Cherry in a humanoid form positioned in a martial stance. Zumo got back up from the floor. "Cherry! What was that for!?"

"That was for leaving me here for ten damn years!" Cherry said in a deeper voice.

"Look. I'm sorry for not taking you on the mission, but the mission was too difficult and dangerous, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. But I know how much it hurt when I left without even telling you, and I'm sorry for that so please forgive me." Zumo said, walking towards Cherry, who went back to his small size.

"I didn't want you to go to this mission without the rest of us since we're all family, but you just got up and left without telling any of us." Cherry said with tears coming down his face, "I thought I was going to be alone again if anything happened to you, I was worried...tou-san."

Zumo knelt down and brought Cherry to a hug who started to sob on his chest. "I'm sorry my little Cherry. Please forgive me my sukoshi musuko." Zumo said softly, kissing Cherry on the forehead.

That noon, team "Gods of Fairies" were reunited.

 **Fantasia Parade**

It was night time in Magnolia. Everyone was gathered in a line, one to the left and one to the right, leaving an opening in the middle.

Between the two lines, there was a parade going down the middle called "The Parade of Fairies". Fairy Tail mages were on the floats showing the crowd their magic in performances and showing them the power of their bonds.

Many floats passed by, Lucy, Levy and Cana were on a float dancing, Elfman (in his "The Beast" form) and Mira (in a giant pink lizard) were on one float, Gray and Juvia were making a water and ice sculptures, and Erza, Irana and Kumo were dancing with swords and ice around.

Pillars, with fires spurting out flames, were being pulled by two cats. They both stopped pulling the pillars, and in between the pillars a large dragon of fire appeared and hit the floor making it burst. When the dragon bursted, it revealed to male pinkettes without shirts. All the women went crazy with hearts in their eyes, even Erza, Irana, Cana, Levy, Mirajane and Juvia had a massive blush at the sight.

In the middle of the pillars were Zumo and Natsu. Zumo looked at Natsu, "You ready Natsu."

"I'n ready aniki"

They both launched a roar of flames (Zumo's flames being lighter) to the sky, and as they were launched they started changing into dragons that seemed like they were dancing. The crowd then went in to an uproar.

"Step 2 otouto."

"Hai aniki."

Then they both put out their hands towards the dragons making them explode like fireworks, and as they exploded they spelled out "FAIRYTAIL" in the sky. The crowd "oooed" and "ahhhhed" at the wonderful sight.

"Last step."

"This is fun aniki."

"Ha. Agreed, now do it!"

They both crossed their arms in front and said at the same time, "Fairy Art: Dance of the Flaming Pixies."

Then all the flames around them turned into fairies, where they started dancing around with Happy and Cherry joining them. This got the crowd up-going again.

"Good job otuoto. You did it better than when we practiced."

Natsu blushed slightly, "Arigatou Zumo-nii."

Makarov was getting ready until he saw what Natsu and Zumo were doing. "Hahahaha. Damn that Zumo making things flashy."

"Master."

Makarov turned slightly to see Gajeel with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here's the thing you wanted."

"Thank you Gajeel. Are you sure you don't want to join us in this parade." Makarov asked.

"Nah, it's not my style to do something like this." he said, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hahaha, sure Mister "Shoobe do ba"." Makarov said teasingly, making Gajeel pout.

"Master, it's time for your float to go on." said a Fairytail mage.

"Alright!" Makarov cheered, putting on a hat that had cat ears. The master was wearing a funny looking costume that had pink and orange stripes running across, and pink gloves with cat paws on the palm.

He hopped on top of the float and took off to the crowd. When the float was on sight, everyone offered their attention to the new float. "Hey look! It's the master of Fairytail." said someone from the audience.

"He looks funny!" said a child.

As the crowd goes off in a cheer, in a nearby alleyway stood Laxus with a sac over his shoulder. He had a solemn look on his face as he saw his grandfather waving his hands crazily looking at a the crowd. He started to turn around and started walking away only to be stopped by a shout. "Hey look at that!"

This made Laxus halt his movements and change directions to face Fairytail, but as soon as he saw the sight he dropped his sac and his eyes grew wide.

In the middle of the parade, all of Fairytail stopped their performances. Every member, one by one, held up their right hand up high and had their hand in an "L" shape.

Everyone was aspired by the sight, but there was one person that had his heart melt by the sight. Laxus was clenching his teeth to try not to cry, but he couldn't hold back his tears as they rapidly fall down his face.

"So you still remember what that sign means huh Laxus." a voice sounded behind him. Laxus turned around only to see Zumo there with his arms crossed and a sincere smile on his smile.

"Z-z-z-zumo." Laxus said with slight fear, as he stood back in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. It's actually on the contrary, I'm here to give you "partying gift" as I check up on you if you remember the meaning of that sign." Zumo said in a caring tone.

Hearing this made Laxus relax, but he still had a bit of caution just in case. "That's good to hear." he said, but looked down with tears still flowing down his face, "But honestly I did forget the meaning of the sign. D-d-d-d-d-do you think you can h-h-h-h-help me remember what it means?"

Zumo smiled at this as he starts walking towards Laxus. "This sign...is of course only known by all of Fairy Tail...and it's made by one of our finest mages...our own nakama...it has a special meaning to all of us... what that gesture means is "I may not be able to see you...there may be hundreds of miles between but...I'll always be looking your way...I'll be watching you forever..."." he said sincerely, as he brought Laxus into a hug.

This action made Laxus break down and cry on Zumo while hugging him back fiercely. Zumo patted him gently on the back, trying to ease up the pain that Laxus is feeling. As a few minutes passed by with the heart whelming moment, they let go of each other. "Arigatou Zumo-san" Laxus said lightly.

"You're welcome. Well, I won't hold you back any longer now. You have a long journey ahead of you," Zumo said, as he tossed a lacrima towards Laxus, "Now get on with finding some of your answers. We'll stay in touch."

Laxus looked at the lacrima as he disappeared in lightning, but not without ushering a final word. "...Arigatou..."

This made Zumo smile even more as he looked up towards the sky. "...You're welcome...nakama..." he said, as he dispersed in flames.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Translations(I tried my best so idk if they are correct):**

 **Aniki(Older brother)**

 **Otouto(Little brother)**

 **Tou-san(Father)**

 **Nakama(Family;Comrades)**

 **Arigatou(Thank You)**

 **Nani(What)**

 **Obaa-san(Auntie)**

 **Oji-san(Uncle)**

 **Jiji(Old man)**

 **Onegai(Please)**

 **Imoto(Little sister)**

 **Gomenasai(Sorry)**

 **Baka(Idiot)**

 **Ashiteru(I love you)**

 **Ashiteru mo(I love you too)**

 **The ages are:**

 **Zumorito Dragneel-22**

 **Kumorito Fullbuster-22**

 **Irana Scarlett-23**

 **Laxus Dreyar-21**

 **Cana Alberona-20**

 **Erza Scarlett-19**

 **Mirajane Strauss-19**

 **Natsu Dragneel-18**

 **Gray Fullbuster-18**

 **Gajeel Redfox-18**

 **Juvia Lockser-18**

 **Lucy Heartifilia-18**

 **Levy McGarden-17**

 **Elfman Struass-18**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I'm sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, adult life is a bitch so it interrupted my time.

Hope you like this chapter. Remember that this has an O/C character I created so if you don't like this please ignore this story and if you read this chapter thoroughly please leave a comment so I can see what I can do to make this more better for all of you.

Talking "I love pizza!"

Thinking 'What a phat ass!'

Magic (like talking just bolded)

Magic thinking (like thinking just bolded)

Dragons/Deities speaking "I hate humans."

Dragons/Deities thinking 'I wonder how my son is doing?'

Please enjoy the story!

* * *

After the most amazing Fantasia that Magnolia has seen, yet. All of Magnolia returned to its usual, busy times with the children running around with their bodies full of energy, the adults going with their busy lives, and the elderly are just enjoying their last remaining moments in life. It was very peaceful and quiet, but alas it didn't last for long since it was interrupted by the loud ruckus coming from a certain building, which is a mage guild that's very infamous for their recklessness and destruction: Fairy Tail.

The guild would seem to be bouncing around in all types of direction making it seem like it'll break down in any moment. Inside the guild, you could see that all the mages were in the middle of a brawl, which was started by a certain pinkette and bluette. A very few mages attempted to ignore the brawl, which was in the middle of the guildhall, and continue with whatever they were doing.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop this meaningless fighting at once!" yelled out Erza with an annoyed expression etched on her face.

At the same time, both Natsu and Gray turned towards her with their fists pulled back and yelled out, "Urusai!". As they were about to punch Erza, someone's yell interrupted, "Gomenasai Mira-chan! It was just an accident!". The entire guild turned to the source of the yell and saw Zumo run in between the two knuckleheads, knocking them down to the floor, causing much confusion to the others inside the guild.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!?" yelled Gray, as he got himself up from the floor with Natsu mimicking him.

"Yeah anik-" Natsu was cut off by a blur which knocked both Gray and himself back to the floor, but this time sending them to unconsciousness. The blur was non-other than Mirajane Strauss who was in her Satan form, but she had an insanely sick aura around her that made everyone in the guild cower in fear and it was even worse since she had a very sweet smile on her face. "Oh Zumo-kun~. Please come over here to Mira-sama, I promise I won't do anything to you." she said in a very sweet tone, making some pass out in fear.

"Lies! That's what they all say until they grab you in thier arms and cause you the most terrible pain ever on your body!" Zumo said, as he's running around the guild getting away from Mira's grasp.

"Zumo-kun.~ Listen to your master.~"

The entire guild went into a fit of laughter's at the scene as they all saw Zumo running out of the guild towards the city with Mirajane in tail. "Hahahaha! Who would of thought that Zumo would be so whipped to a girl that he's not even sleeping with especially if he's not even dating her!'' Kumo said hollering at the thought.

A loud crack was heard throughout the entire guild, interrupting everyone's laughter. Kumo turned around to look at the source of the sound, only for him to quickly hide behind his brother which was behind Juvia, who was daydreaming about another wedding scenario. The sight that made the Fullbuster brothers hide was a very pissed off Irana Scarlett, which had an equal amount of sinister aura as Mirajane and a pulverized class cup.

"Irana-chan, calm down." said one Zumorito Dragneel, as he appeared behind her, in a burst of flames, with an arm wrapped around her slender waist.

This startled Irana as she didn't even sense anyone behind her especially Zumo since he just ran out of the guild. As soon as Irana finally realized what was happening, she blushed at the soft and warm touch that Zumo had on her causing her to be a stuttering mess. "Oi Aniki! Weren't you just being chased by Mira-chan?" Natsu asked, as he was at a table eating shear amounts of food at a fast pace with Happy sitting on top of the table with a fish currently in his mouth, Cherry who was sleeping on top of Natsu's head ignoring the entire commotion and Lucy who was trying her best to contain her giggling fit.

"Huh!? Nah, that there you just saw run out was a fire clone that I created to distract Mirajane so I can relax in peace."

"Nani!?" yelled Natsu, as he got up with food spluttering out of his mouth, "You should-"

He was cut off by a painful punch on the head from his older brother, who had a tick mark on his head. "Natsu. You do know that you don't always have to shout each time you get excited? Some people are still trying to wake up from their morning or trying to relax from a tiresome mission."

Everyone in the guild nodded their heads in agreement at Zumo's assumption. "Hai..." said Natsu remorsefully, as he looked down seeming that he disappointed his brother.

Zumo saw this and smiled at his younger brother while enveloping him into a hug. "Don't be all down on the dumps now otouto. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just me trying to teach 'ya manners since I wasn't here for you. Just try and remember not to be too loud."

"Hai!" Natsu said cheerfully as he grinned.

"Good now-" "Oi Scaley-ass! Why were you running away from Mira?" Kumo snided much to Zumo's annoyance.

"I also would like to know." Irana said with a slight glare that was pointed towards Zumo, "What did you do that made Mira so furious towards you?". This made Zumo turn towards her with a glint that sparkled in Zumo's eyes as he had a seductive smile creeping on his face that sent shivers to any girl that was paying attention towards the little group (mainly Irana, Erza, and Lucy). This caused every man to groan with annoyance and gaining confused expressions from the hotheads and Happy. "Ohh~. Do you really want to know what I did to Miss little angel~?" Zumo said with a sultry voice, as he got closer towards Irana where their bodies seem to merge as one.

' Oh KAMI! ZUMO'S SO CLOSE TO MY BODY THAT I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING ON HIM, ESPECIALLY-' Irana stopped her train of thought as she was blushing up a storm. Zumo saw this and smiled as he grabbed her chin, tilting it to make her look directly at his eyes. This caused many angry glares towards Irana as they all had one similar thought, 'How come she gets all the luck!?'.

'Dammit! Not again! How the hell does he get all the girls to fall for him so easily!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UNFAIR KAMI!?' Kumo thought with anime tears falling down his face.

"Well, what's your answer benihime-chan?" Zumo said, as his lips were devastatingly close to her own lips.

Irana didn't trust her voice, so all she did was nod her head hesitantly. Zumo chuckled at this, "Then how 'bout I demonstrate it to 'ya?''

Zumo then walked behind her, much to her confusion, but then she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to massively blush. She thought that what Zumo was doing was the thing that made Mirajane get angry towards him and it didn't seem to be anything wrong, but then that change with one movement towards her chest made it different. Everyone gapped at the sight as they wouldn't risk their lives to do what Zumo is doing. What Zumo was doing is he was grabbing Irana's breasts. Zumo gave Irana's breasts a gentle squeeze that caused her to moan quietly.

Of course, Zumo was enjoying the soft mounts of flesh that he was grabbing; on the other hand, Irana was in a pleasurable state trying to contain her moans so that Zumo can't have the pleasure of seeing her putty in his grasp. "Sugoi! These are pretty amazing! They almost feel exactly like Mirajane's! You really have grown for the past ten years haven't 'ya?"

What Zumo just said caused the entire guild to be painted in the color red, since al the guys are perverts, but the girls of the guild were glaring daggers at Irana with massive blushes on their face.

"N-n-n-n-na-n-n-n-n-n-n-d-d-d-d-d-de Z-z-z-z-z-zu-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-kkkkuuuuunnnnn!" she yelled out the last part as she released in ecstasy.

This got all the girls, the hotheads, the cats, and Kumo going bug-eyed, as all the men are still in unconsciousness for all the blood loss.

"Ohhh~! Did benihime-chan just release her juices just by me grabbing her breasts?" Zumo said teasingly, with his hands still grabbing her breasts.

Irana quickly vanished from Zumo's grasp as she appeared, covering her chest, behind Erza, who had steam coming out from her ears and blood coming out from her nose. "Hahahahaha! Man I just enjoy riling up people with my perverted acts! Hahahahahahaha!" Zumo said, as he was on the floor holding his stomach as he was laughing hysterically.

As Zumo was laughing, he didn't notice a huge shadow coming from the entrance, but everyone did and they scooted towards the corner of the guild, with the men who just woke up to see that. The entire guild was shivering in fright, except of course the Scarlett sisters as one of them were having perverted thoughts and the other was trying to calm down their orgasm. "U-u-u-u-u-uhhhh, a-a-a-a-an-n-n-n-n-n-ik-k-k-k-k-k-i-i-i-i." Natsu stuttered freightingly, as he was hugging Gray to death.

"Hahaha, yes otouto?" Zumo asked, as he was trying to calm down his laughter while getting up and looking at Natsu, "Uhhh? Natsu? Why are you and the entire guild huddled up in the corner of the guild?"

And to Zumo's surprise, the entire guild just pointed behind him shakingly. Zumo rose one of his eyebrows in confusion, as he turned his head to look behind him, but the he regretted doing that as his face changed from confusion to pure fear. The sight he saw was a almost beaten to death clone in the grasp of the one person he wished was still distracted by the clone. Mirajane stood there in her Satan soul with her face shadowed, but her eyes were glowing red as she smiled showing him sharp canine teeth's. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-soor-r-r-r-ryyy b-b-b-b-b-b-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ssssss I-I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-v-v-v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e-e f-f-f-f-f-fa-a-a-a-a-il-e-e-e-e-e-d-d-d-d-d y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u." the clone sad as his final words finally dispersing in a burst of flames.

"Oh Zumo-kun~" Mirajane said in a sickly sweet voice causing shivers up everyones back.

Zumo started shaking uncontrollably by hearing her voice in the type of tone she used. This made Zumo to start taking steps back, but as he was keeping his eyes on Mira he didn't notice that there was a chair in his way. He tripped on the chair causing him to fall on his back. "Ugh!"

Mira smiled at this and took the chance to get Zumo in her grasp. She vanishe'd and appeared on top of Zumo pinning him towards the floor with his hands above his head. "Now that I know it's the real you instead of that stupid fake clone you sent to distract me. I can finally give you the punishment you deserve~."

"Hehehe." Zumo chuckled freightengly, "H-h-hey Mira...ummm, do you think you can get off me, so I can get a headstart to run?"

"Hmmmm~. Let me think about it. No~." Mirajane said.

"Hehehe. Is it because you enjoy being the dominant type under the she-" (BOOM)

A loud crack was heard throughout the entire guild making everyone wince. Zumo still didn't register what happened at the moment, but as soon as he finally registered what happened his face turned into one of horror. Mirajane's fist was through the floorboard just a mere few inches away from his face causing Zumo to start sweating uncontrollably, but he wasn't the only one that was sweating as all the males in the entire guild was sweating profoundly and praying for his wellbeing or for him to have a better life in the afterlife.

Zumo tired to calm down as he opened his mouth to speak, but Mirajane covered his mouth with her hand. "Nuh uh uhhh~. I won't let you speak without my permission!."

"Aniki! Let my brother go!" Natsu shouted, as he was trying to attack her, but everyone is holding him back to prevent his death.

"Natsu! What are you doing!? Do you want to die!?" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Mirajane will kill you if you keep aggravating her!" yelled Macao.

"Nee-chan is just at her last strings from killing him! She's being unmanly!" Elfman yelled as well.

Zumo got a tick mark on his head as he bit on Mira's hand making her let go. "Elfman! Shut up with that man thing! Oh course she's being unmanly because she's a girl! Look at the pair of tits she has on her chest DAMMIT!"

"Lizard-kun~. You hurt master so now master will return the favor by giving you your very own punishment." Mirajane said, as she lifted her fist in the air ready to punch him to oblivion. "WAIT!" Zumo shouted out hopefully getting her to stop. Mirajane's punch stopped right in front of his face, but the force behind the punch caused a force to hit the floorboard causing cracks to appear all around his head.

"NANDE!?" Mirajane said aggravated that Zumo just stopped her from the punch.

"Master, would you please have your servant have their one dying will?" Zumo said with hope that she accepts his idea.

Mirajane took on a thoughtful look showing that she was actually considering his idea. "Hmmmm~. It sounds like you just want me to elongate your punishment time, but I will let you have your final dying wish."

"Arigatou Ojou-sama." Zumo said causing Mira to giggle shortly. Zumo positioned his head towards Natsu and smiled warmly, "Otouto."

This got Natsu to stop his thrashing and look towards Zumo with teary-eyes afraid to lose his brother. "...aniki..."

"Don't be afraid or worried Natsu, think about it we're dragonslayers and we're really tough to take out, so it won't be easy to take me out. But the rage of a woman is way more stronger than the strength of a dragon, so I might pass away. Only know my dear otouto, that I am highly grateful that you accepted my apology and continue to be my otouto after all the things I have done to you. Also, know that I am proud of all the accomplishments you've done throughout your time here in Fairy Tail... always eat your vegetables, always keep smiling and head for the future, don't stop fighting for your family and the guild...always fight for Fairy Tail..."

As Zumo stopped to take a short breath, Natsu started having tears stream down from his face as he continues to listen his brother speak.

"...also... hurry the hell up and ask Lucy out on a date, I do want nephews and nieces to extend our little family." Zumo said smiling as he enjoyed teasing Natsu.

Of course, it worked. Natsu jaw hit the floor, and then some, as he was shocked beyond any means necessary, and Lucy wasn't doing any better as she covered her face in sheer embarrassment. "What the hell aniki!? Why did you have to say that out loud!? I was already planning it today," Natsu shouted only saying the last part in a whisper as he was blushing up a maelstrom.

Everyone laughed as they forgot what was happening just a moment ago. "Hahaha. Now I'm ready to take the punishment Ojou-sama. Take me away. Off with thy head!" "Ehhhh!" Zumo looked at the guild sheepishly, "It's just a saying to get into character since I thought Mirajane would enjoy cosplay or some-" he was cut off by a knock out punch from a heavily blushing Mirajane.

"Baka Zumo. Baka. Baka, baka, baka, baka." Mirajane said, as she dragged a unconscious Zumo out of the guild."

"Wait! Let my brother go! Don't take him away!" Natsu said, as he was about to make a dash towards only to be stopped by Gray, "Gray! What the hell are you doing!? Let me go, I need to save Aniki!"

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn his head to see Kumo with a sorrowful look. "Natsu...he's gone...he's...he's going to a better place now, where the dragons can be free and spread their wings to fly..."

Natsu looked at the entrance as tears continue to fall down his face. "...aniki...onegai..."

 **The Next Day**

"Ehhhhhh!"

A loud and astonished yell was heard throughout the city in Magnolia. The yell of course came from their own mage guild called Fairy Tail. It was actually a calm day in Magnolia, but in the guild you could see that everyone was in a sorrowful state for their lost member until he walked inside like nothing happened with a sheepishingly smiling Mirajane on his back.

The entire guild gawked at the sight since they all expected him not to come back alive after what happpened yesterday, but the one that was shocked the most was his little brother Natsu, which was the one that yelled.

"Aniki! You're alive!" yelled out Natsu, as he flung himself to Zumo to attempt to hug his brother, "I thought-GUAHHH". Natsu was sent to the floor by Zumo who had a tick mark on his head and his hand was held right in front of him, which was steaming massively.

"Dammit Natsu! I told you so many times to not yell so damn early in the morning! Some people are just not ready for the kind of energy! Especially me since I have Mirajane on my back!" Zumo yelled out, as he heard Mirajane giggle causing him to smile.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-o-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-en-n-n-n-n-na-s-s-s-s-s-s-a-a-a-a-a-a-i." Zumo stuttered out in pain.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the brothers with their usual dispute. Mirajane tapped on Zumo's shoulder causing him to turn around and look at her with a questioning face. "Oh! Do you want something Mira-hime?"

"Well, even though I would love to stay on your back all day. I do have to get to work around the guild, so can you please let me down?" Mirajane said with a loving smile on her face, which caused Zumo to turn his head to hide his blush.

"H-h-hai." Zumo agreed, as he bent down so Mira can get off his back.

"Arigatou Zumo-kun, see ya later on today." Mira said whispering the last part so only they could hear it.

Zumo grinned toothily earning a good amount of blush, and envy looks from the girls in the guild, from all the girls. "Hai!" he said cheerfully.

Mira giggled as she stood on her tippy toes and gave Zumo a kiss on the cheek, which caused everyone in the guild to groan (except for her brother and Natsu who was still groaning in pain). Zumo smiled with a dopey look on his face which caused Mira to giggle some more as she walked off, but with a slight limp if you paid attention. Zumo saw this and smiled victoriously, as he turned around he saw his best friend/ rival standing right in front of him.

Everyone, especially Zumo, were confused at what Kumo was doing and what he was going to do. Some expected Kumo to yell at him or for him to start one of their usual fights, but to everyone's surprise, including Zumo and Irana, Kumo flung and hugged him with tears coming down his face. "ZUMO! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!"

This made everyone go bug-eyed and a death glare from Natsu as he wanted a hug from his brother. "Uhhh..." was all Zumo had to stay at the moment.

"So Zumo." Irana said gaining Zumo's attention, "I would like to know how you survived Mira-san's punishment, which seemed like it would cause your very death."

"Hmmm? Oh, ohayo Irana-chan." Zumo said with a grin. Zumo's answer caused Irana to facefault on his casualness.

"Dammit Zumo! Just answer the question!" Irana said frustrated.

Zumo chuckled at Irana, which cause him to get hit on the head. "Haha. Well, I woke up in a dark room that seemed to be a bedroom, since I was on a bed with my arms and hands tied to the corners of the bed. I thought I was just hallucinating until Mira-hime entered the room dressed in-" "No! Stop there Zumo! Don't you dare continue or you'll get it." Mira said, as she appeared from out of no where and covered Zumo's mouth with a huge blush on her face.

All Zumo could was nod in understanding getting Mira to let go of his mouth. Makarov then came up to them and stood next to Zumo with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "So how was your 'restful' night? You must of had a good night?" Makarov said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Well, if you call the bed moving profoundly in abnormal speeds while hearing certain noises a good night then...HELL YEAH!" Zumo said happily, as Mirajane just shook her head with a blush at his antics while having last nights events in her thoughts.

"Hahahaha! Well, with all joking aside." Makarov said with a serious tone towards the end, "We, Fairy Tail, have something very important to talk about, so everyone listen up!"

Everyone silenced as they gave the master their undivided attention. "I got a message from the magic council. They spoke to the masters of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter and I. What we discussed about is to send a team of mages to take care of one of the group in the Balam Alliance...Oracion Seis."

This cause the entire guild to gasp and start a chatter. Makarov was about to tell them to silence, but a cold chill was sent throughout the entire guild causing everyone to look around only to see Zumo with his face shadowed by his hair. This got team Natsu, team Fairy Kami's, and Mirajane to look at him worriedly.

"Zumo-san/Zumo/Zumo-kun/Zumo-nii." said the group.

Then everything went south from there as a huge amount of magic was released which caused everyone to fall on their face, except Makarov who was on his knees hunched over. 'What intense magic power coming from him!? How much power did you obtain throughout the years!? What happened to you to cause you this much anger!?' Makarov thought.

Zumo had a orange-red aura with a hint of purple and white surrounded around him as intense heat was released from his body causing certain objects to melt. Then what Zumo said had so much hatred and so much amount of killer intent to be in the tone that caused everyone to wince and look at him with pure fear and horror, even Makarov had a feared induced look etched across his face. What Zumo said seemed like it would cause a dragon to look at him with fear of dying, what he said was a death threat, "ORACION SEIS!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I'll try to upload the second chapter asap. Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Some parts seemed a little bit rushed as I find some things to explain unnecessary. So hope you like it and I might have exaggerated some parts because I love doing that. So please enjoy.**

 **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.**

Talking""

Thinking''

Dragon/Entities " **Hey.** "

Dragons/Entities ' **Kuso.** '

* * *

" _Oracion Seis!_ "

That was the only thing that you heard throughout the guildhall, and it caused everyone to shiver in fear and freight. Thoughts were coming from everyone as they were on the floor caused by Zumo's magical power being released at an obnoxious and abnormal rate.

'What happened between Zumo and Oracion Seis that can cause him to get angered so quickly and release so much energy?' Makarov thought with wide eyes.

'His magic…. it's so….. unreal…. and more potent from ten years ago!' thought Irana as she was struggling to get on her knees, but finding impossible to move.

'I can't believe the amount of magic he's oozing out of his body! It feels like the entire earth is pushing down on you!' thought Kumo struggling to stay conscious.

'Monster!' was the thoughts of everyone before some went into unconscious.

Zumo was still releasing his energy without even noticing that he was releasing, it all seemed like he was just in a gaze as soon as he heard the name of the dark guild. He then finally realized what was happening, and as soon as he did his power ceased like it wasn't released just a few seconds ago. He then started looking around confused as to why everyone was in the ground. "Oi! Why's everyone on the floor?" Zumo said in total confusion.

'You caused this you baka!' everyone thought with a sweatdrop coming down their face.

"Well, whatever happened good thing it's gone. So master I would like to ask you if I could be dismissed for the day." asked Zumo.

"Yes my boy, you may go home and relax, and I mean _relax_ , meaning that there will be no incidents and a barmaid." Said Makarov chuckling.

"Urusai jiji, you just jealous that I have game and you don't anymore." Said Zumo laughing, as he ran off dodging a cup and a giant hand.

"Damn cheeky brat. Now where was I hmmm…..ah right, so each one of the guild master have agreed to send a team to one of the mansions that Blue Pegasus have in their disposable. So now I will announce the members that will be going on this mission."

Everyone tensed up, well the ones that were conscious, as they waited on Makarov to announce the members. "Erza Scarlett." Erza kept a stoic face as she stepped up, "I'll do my best to represent the guild."

"Gray Fullbuster."

Gray stood there with a bored expression on his face as he waited on the next members.

"Lucy Heartifilia."

Lucy gapped with shock as she was chosen on a scary and difficult mission with Happy laughing at her.

"And Natsu Dragneel. These will be the team that will be sent off to take on Oracion Seis. You'll leave first thing in the morning." Makarov said.

The guild went into an uproar for the group that were gonna be sent off, but the group, Fairy Kami's, Mirajane, and Makarov had other things in their mind with the sense of fear and confusion still going through their systems. They all had one similar thought in their head, 'What happened to him?'

 **Time Skip:**

In the morning, the group departed to their destination to start off their new mission with the other teams, but what they didn't know is that they were being followed by a group of shadows in the distance. As they were getting closer to their destination, Erza sensed the group of shadows only for a second, but it vanished in an instance like it was just a ghost. 'Hmmm, I thought that there was somebody following us, but must've been my imagination.' Erza thought.

"Hey, look the mansions just ahead!" Lucy's voice sounded off, getting everyone, except Natsu who was having a serious case of motion sickness, to look ahead.

In the distance, they all could see a huge mansion that was mainly white with splashes of blue and yellow. In size, you could say that it was massive and it could be compared to Fairy Tail's guild, only slightly bigger. They finally got to their destination and all got off the wagon. "Hey, why do I have to carry Natsu!?" Lucy yelled out annoyingly.

"Well, you were closer to him so why not." Gray said with boredness, "Not hurry up and get inside the mansion, we have to meet the members of Blue Pegasus. I'm just glad I don't have to see their master." He shivered at the thought of the crossdressing man.

"Now Gray, disregarding his looks he is a very powerful man." Erza said, as she was also shivering.

"You're also shivering." Gray said softly so he wouldn't get beaten on.

As they entered, the entire mansion was pitch black much to their displeasure. "Where's the light switch?" Gray said, as he pushed Natsu off of him since Lucy was complaining about carrying him. As soon as Gray said that, a light appeared on top of the stairs showing three figures in suits.

"Welcome Fairy Tail members!" said a man with dirty, orange hair and slightly pale skin which seemed to sparkle, this man is Hibiki Laytis.

"We're here to get you and show you a wonderful time." Said another man who was the only dark skin and black hair with a scowl on his face, this man is Ren Akutsuki.

"And we are glad to have you here!" said the younger one of the trio who had blonde hair with pale skin and seemed too cheery for his own good, this boy is Eve Thyim, "I'm "Holy Night" Eve."

"I'm "Silent Night" Ren."

"I'm "Hundred Nights" Hibiki."

"And we are known as the Trimens of Blue Pegasus!" the trio announced.

There was silence throughout the entire place. The Fairy Tail mage's didn't know how to handle their current predicament since they have never seen before. "Oh kami, it's the Trimens, they are such gentleman's!" Lucy said entering into her fangirl mode.

"Ahhh! Where the hell are my clothes at!?" Gray yelled out, as he was freaking out.

"Unlike these two orangutan's." Lucy said in disappointment.

"A-a-a-are w-w-w-w-we t-t-t-there y-y-y-y-y-yet?" Natsu groaned out in pain.

As the Trimens introduction passed, they went into host modes and tried hitting on both Erza and Lucy, but they were stopped by Ichiya, who came out with his own introduction. After that, he also started hitting on Erza much to her displeasure. Then Erza punched Ichiya away sending him towards the entrance of the mansion, and then Ichiya was stopped by a hand freezing his head. "Meeeeeennnn!" Ichiya yelled out in pain.

"Who dares treat Lamia Scale with such manner?" A voice was sounded in the entrance.

"That voice? It couldn't be?" Gray said in shock.

"I'm a bit hurt that you forgot me." Said the voice again.

"Lyon!" Gray said.

"Gray." Lyon said.

Then they started to hit each other with their ice magic causing a huge scene. Then the carpet started to warp and slither like a snake as it attacked around Lucy. "Ahhh! Why's the carpet attacking me!?" Lucy yelled out, ducking under the carpet.

"Oh~! I just enjoy watching you squirm around on the ground like filth, makes me want to keep ondoing it….. for love~." Said a feminine voice.

"That voice!" Lucy said in an surprising tone, "And that saying, I only know one person that always says that…..Cherry!"

After that scenario, it all just went downhill as they were all about to get into a huge brawl. "Stop this at once!" yelled out a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all looked at the entrance and saw a tall tanned man. This man was wearing what seemed like an Aztec tunic that had the colors green, red, yellow, black, and hints of blue. He also was bald with very thick, oval-shaped eyebrows.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Gray, who was on edge and seemed to about to attack this man in his way.

"If I were you I would just listen to him, even I wouldn't dare to defy him. The ace of Lamia Scale, "Rock-Steel" Jura." Lyon said with the upmost respect in his tone, "He is also part of the wizard saints."

"So he's as strong as jiji." Natsu said with excitement.

"I wouldn't say 'as strong' since I still have things to learn and Makarov-dono has more experience than I." said Jura, "Well, since we're all here and we've already introduced each other in here. We need to wait for the final member for our group, and if what I heard was correct they are sending out a single wizard."

"Nani!?" Everyone yelled out in shock, except Natsu who was confused throughout everything.

"They're sending only one!"

"How powerful is this mage!?"

"I'm not so sure how powerful this mage is, but they should be getting here-" "Ahhhh!" a yelp interrupted Jura.

Everyone turned toward the entrance of the mansion to see who it was, and to their confusion and shock, it was a little girl that seemed no older than ten. This girl had long blue hair that shot straight down to her back and she was wearing what seemed to be a scaley, green dress. "Itai, Itai. That hurts. Oh!" the girl spoke, getting up as she realized that everyone was staring at her, "Uhhh, h-h-h-hi m-m-my name i-i-is Wendy Marvell, and I'm f-f-f-f-from C-c-c-c-cait Shelter. N-n-n-nice t-t-t-t-to m-m-m-m-meet y-y-y-y-you."

Everyone looked at her with a sweat drop on their face as they couldn't believe that she was the last member, but Natsu looked at her with wonder as a thought came up into his head. 'Do I know her from somewhere? And why does it seem like she has aniki's scent on him?'

"Stop stuttering Wendy. Grow a backbone." Said another voice. Everyone looked behind Wendy and saw another feline. This cat was all white and seemed to be wearing a redish-pink dress. The members of Fairy Tail were shocked at the sight, but Happy was looking at her with hearts as eyes. He went up to Lucy and tapped her calf gaining her attention, "Lucy, can you go give this fish to that pretty cat?"

"Nani? Do you like her~?" Lucy said with a slur like Happy did when he teased her.

"Lucy, did you know that you seem fatter when you do that?" Happy said, as he ran away.

"Why you little…"

"Carla, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at the guild since this would be a waste of time." Wendy asked.

"I was, but knowing you, you would need me in this mission since your clumsy and because I did promise that man I would take care of you until he comes back." Carla said with a huff.

"Carla!" Wendy pouted.

"Well, since everyone is here. We should get to business; Ichiya-dono you may begin with the information you have for us all." Jura said getting everyone's attention.

"Arigatou, we'll begin….." Ichiya began leaving a pause, "…..after I use the perfume lavoratory."

"Hhhuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh!?" Jura spewed out, as he saw Ichiya hop off to the restroom.

"It's ok Jura-sama I have it all here ready, so let's begin shall we?" Hibiki said, as he called up a desk with screens (Archive magic) that showed information about all the members of Oracion Seis.

 **Outside the mansion:**

As the group inside were being told information about each member of the dark guild, they were being watched by a group, that had four members. "So when do you think they'll start heading off?" one of the members said in boredom.

"I don't know, but Ichiya just re-joined them right now." A feminine voice spoke, who started shivering abnormally.

"Calm down Irana. He knows better to not even bother you after the last time he tried to do something to you." Said a squeaky voice.

"Oi! Cherry, do you know the other cat that seems to have stick up her-ACK!" the voice yelled out in pain, as he clutched his head in pain.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Kumo." Irana said, looking at the group with a collective glare.

"Well, to answer your question. No, I don't know her personally, but she is an exceed just like me." Cherry said with eager, "Anyways, what do you think about your otouto's friend there, Kumo-kun?"

Kumo sighed, "He's a numb skull just like Gray, and too arrogant."

"Heheh, that's true, but with all fun aside." Cherry said seriously, "I'm worried for tou-san."

"We all are Cherry. I haven't seen him this serious in ages, and it's freighting when he gets like this. I really hoped to kami that we wouldn't see him like this again." Kumo said worried for his friend.

"You're right, and we all agreed that we would never mention it since he regretted what happened that day when he unleashed hell on earthland." Irana said sadly.

They all cringed in fear as they had flashbacks of that terrible day that almost seemed to be like Armageddon. They all turned to look at their leader, friend, and family, standing a few feet away from them looking at the mansion with dull eyes, voided of life.

'Wendy…. I promise that I'll protect you this time…. I almost did something that would've scarred me for life…. Thank goodness my team was travelling with me to stop me from….' Zumo thought cutting his train of thought as something happened. "Hmm?"

"What is it Zumo?" Kumo asked wearily.

"…."

Kumo got a tick mark above his brow as all he got was silence. "Kuso! Stop ignoring us! I thought we were a team, a family, but all you've been doing was stay silent and cut yourself from us like we were just a nuisance to you! We shouldn't keep anything hidden from each other since it would just hurt us even more than ever before. We've all had something terrible happen to us in the past that gave us a void in our hearts, and meeting each other helped healing and filling that void from there we overcame any obstacle in our way. So whatever is bothering you, you can tell us since we're family and whatever hurts you, hurts us as well."

Irana and Cherry nodded as they looked at Zumo for any reaction or anything at all, but never got anything. They all just stayed in silence waiting for something to happen at the moment to get rid of this killing silence until Zumo said, "….Kumo."

"Hai?"

"They all just left the building with the exception of Jura and Ichiya. I want you and Irana to stay here and watch Ichiya for any suspecting movement, and if there is anything I want you two to take him out. While you two are doing that, Cherry and I will follow the others and keep watch for anything suspicious. Let's commence with our operations." Zumo commanded, as he started walking off to the direction where everybody ran off.

As he passed his teammates, he was stopped by Kumo. "Oi! Sunflower! When we're done with all this, you better be prepared to explain yourself to all of us for giving us this much worry. You've been acting strange for the past while, so you got to prepare and after the explanation we'll decide to give you your punishment or not."

Zumo stood there with his back towards them, then he looked back with a sad smile. "Hai….." Zumo spoke softly. "You guys do deserve an explanation, but for now I need your help with this so please…. I have to protect my only two family members that I have left."

This earned him to get hit by Kumo, "Baka! You could've at least said that and we wouldn't have any problem helping!" The group smiled sincerely at Zumo as they nodded.

Irana then walked up to Zumo causing him to close his eyes as he expected another punch, but all he felt was something wet and soft on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Irana kissing his cheek in front of his surrogate family, which made him blush in embarrassment gaining chuckles from Kumo and Cherry. "Uhhhh, Irana why'd-" "Shhhh~ just let this go, right now we have objectives to get to, so let's get on with it. We'll talk later after the mission." Irana said sweetly causing Zumo to smile.

Zumo then started walking towards Kumo causing him to look at him in confusion until he got a brotherly hug form Zumo causing him to smile and return the gesture. "Thanks Kumo, I kinda needed that."

"No problem, but next time just tell us. Now get your ass on following them and finish the mission so we can get on with you explaining."

"Hai."

"Oh Zumo~." Irana said in a sickly, sweet causing a shiver to go up both spines of the men.

"H-h-h-h-h-hai!"

"If you ever do this again in the near future," she said, as she vanished and appeared in front of Zumo grabbing his precious man jewels earning a whimper from him, "Your prized possessions will get to spend time with my frying pan and stove. Do I make myself clear~?"

All Zumo did was just nod his head rapidly since he was in slight pain and also in a piece of heaven. Irana then smiled as she slowly letting go while giving his jewels a last squeeze getting Zumo to grit his teeth.

As soon as she let go, she was pinned to a tree, facing the tree, as Zumo had his body pressed on her with a seductive smile on his face and eyes full of mirk. She looked back and regretted as she had a face full of fear and nervousness. "Irana~." Zumo said huskily, as he gets his face closer to Iranas neck, "Do that again~," he kissed Irana on the neck earning a shiver which caused him to suck on her neck. Irana couldn't hold back any longer as she let loose a moan. "Ohhhhh~! Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-um-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mo-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sa-a-a-a-a-am-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-ma~!"

Zumo then stopped his antics causing Irana to whimper from the lack of attention. "You'll get something even worse than what you just got right now~." Zumo said in her ear causing her body to shake in ecstasy.

He then let go of her and said, "Let's go Cherry. We need to catch up to the others."

"Hai Tou-san." Cherry said, as he flew and landed on top of his head.

"Mission Commence." Zumo said, as he and Cherry vanished in flames.

Kumo then looked at Irana, who was still in bliss, with a sweat drop. "…..now how the hell am I going to work with someone like this?" Kumo said trying to figure out something, "Come on Irana let's get to work."

Kumo started walking off with Irana following behind in an erotic trance. "Oh~! Zumo-sama your slave wants more punishment~!" Irana said causing Kumo to falter on his steps.

"Kuso! I'm in an awkward predicament here."

"Zumo-sama!"

"Urusai ero-baka!"

 **With the group meeting Oracion Seis:**

With the group, they just met with the members of Oracion Seis and were in shock in disbelief as they saw Blue Pegasus Christina was shot down from the sky and destroyed before their eyes. Then after that they were under attack by the members. Everyone was on the ground wringing in pain, but Erza was the only one that was in excruciating pain as she was knocked into unconscious. Wendy was the only one who was unharmed, but she was shaking in slight fear as she didn't know what to do with the situation in hand.

The leader of Oracion Seis, Brain, started walking towards Wendy causing her to take a step back. "Now Sky Sorceress, please come to us and if you comply, we'll leave your friends alone." He said.

Wendy stood there thinking about what she should say, until she remembered the words of someone from the past. "No. I'll fight and protect my friends with the power I was taught." Wendy said trying to seem brave, but to no array it was the contrary.

Brain wasn't impressed with the show of bravery, so he attempted to grab her forcefully until Carla attempted to attack him. "Leave Wendy alone!" she said, as she was going to head butt him, but Brain just hit her with his magic sending her flying to the others.

"Carla!"

"Now that the pest is away, it's time for you to come with us." Brain said, as he attempted to grab her again, but this time a huge, blazing fireball came out of nowhere and hit him sending him back to his members. The fireball left a human sized pillar of flames to show up in front of Wendy.

"Over my dead body, scum!" said a voice that made Wendy start to tear up and the guild group (I'll just call them the Alliance) smiled.

"That voice, it sounds so familiar." Brain said, as he steps backed in suspicion.

The voice caused Midnight to open one of his eyes in curiosity as he also tried to figure out who's voice it was. As the flames slowly dissipated, it finally showed who the person was that showed up and the members of Oracion Seis looked at the new person with slight fear. "Aniki!" Natsu and Wendy shouted out.

The person standing was Zumo, but he had an aura around him that sent out a warning to the dark guild. In his eyes, it showed the upmost anger that anyone has ever seen as his eyes were slitted to the point that it seemed like he didn't have pupils. "Zumorito Dragneel, "The Dragonslayer King". It's been a while hasn't it?" Brain said with fear in his voice.

Zumo didn't acknowledge Brain as he vanished from sight. This caused all of Oracion Seis to be on edge as they looked around for him, but to no avail couldn't be found. Cobra then looked to his right and yelled out, "Hoteye to your right!", but alas he was too late as Zumo appeared in front of Hoteye and send a barrage of flaming punches faster than the eye could see. He then sent out a right hook to Hoteye's face sending him to some trees.

Angel then summoned Caelum, and she stood behind the spirit getting ready to fire. "Racer distract him for a while until I'm ready!"

"Hai!" Racer said, as he rushed to Zumo.

Zumo saw this and started to inhale. "Sun Dragon's Roar!" he yelled out as a huge orange-red pillar of flame shot out from his mouth, heading straight towards Racer. Racer dodged narrowly to the right, but Zumo was already in front of him with his left leg covered in flames. "Sun Dragon's Talons!" Zumo sent out a devastating kick to Racer's ribcage sending him towards Angel. "Ack!"

Angel dodged Racer as she summoned Gemini. "Now Gemini change to that man right there! Hurry!" Gemini complied and changed into Zumo, but Zumo quickly turned towards Angel. "Sun Dragon's Eruption." He said, as he snapped his fingers causing an enormous magic circle to appear under both Angel and Gemini as a huge pillar of flames shot up. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Midnight! Wake your ass up and help us!" Brain yelled out, as he sent out a Dark Rondo towards Zumo, who just sent out another roar that overpowered Brain's attack.

"Hai Tou-san." Midnight said, as he sent out an invisible attack to Zumo. Zumo just stood there and took the attack head on. Then Zumo started to growl animalistically causing Oracion Seis to step back, but then he saw that Cobra's partner wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oi! Zumo! Look behind you!" Cobra said with a smirk.

Zumo looked behind him and gasped as he saw Cubelious wrapped around Wendy with his tail covering her mouth. "You see that right, so if you don't her to get harmed you'll let us go peacefully and you'll not follow us if you know what's right."

Zumo growled, as he let down his guard and complied. Brain smiled as everyone attacked him, "Dark Rondo!"

"Gemini!" Angel said, as Gemini uses Dark Rondo as well.

"Liquid Tsunami!" Hoteye yelled, as the ground turned into liquid and formed into a huge wave covering Zumo entirely with mud, a Zumo is still standing.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra said, as he hit Zumo with the roar sending him into a coughing fit.

"Thousand Punches!" Racer said, as he appeared behind Zumo and hit him with a flurry of punches.

"Midnight Slash!" Midnight spoke his attack, as he sent out a flurry of invisible slashes to Zumo making many cuts appear all over his body.

After all the attacks have hit Zumo, he was left in a bloody pulp, but somehow he was still standing up. Everyone looked at him with sadness and worry, as both Wendy and Natsu had hot tears streaming down their faces.

Oracion started laughing at Zumo as they saw him at a terrible state. "Hahaha! Are you sure you're the same Zumorito Dragneel that we were so afraid of!? This is a joke, you've gotten weak and soft throughout the years!" Brain spouted out causing the rest of the members of Oracion to laugh with him, "Now we'll take our leave, and remember not to follow us."

After that, Oracion Seis vanished leaving the Alliance alone all bruised and bloodied. The Alliance stared at the spot Oracion Seis stood at with hatred, and at the moment Jura, Ichiya, Irana, Kumo, and Cherry appeared next to them in shock.

"What the hell happened here?" Kumo asked shock, as Jura and Ichiya ran to their guild members.

"I don't know. Help me out with our family." Irana said.

"Hai!"

Both Irana and Kumo went to help them out, and both were angered at the state that they were left as, especially Irana as she saw Erza poisoned. Cherry looked around and saw Zumo on his knees all bloodied and burnt, "Tou-san!"

This got everyone to look at Cherry running towards Zumo. "Tou-san!" Cherry shouted worriedly until he got close enough and saw tears streaming down his face, "…. Tou-san?"

"No…not again…. I couldn't protect you again…. did I really get so weak… Kuso! Kuso! KusoKusoKusoKUSO!" Zumo shouted out as he balled his eyes out causing everyone to look at him sadly, "WHY AM I SO WEAK!? I'VE TRAINED SO HARD TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE AND CARE, BUT I STILL CAN'T POTECT ANYONE! I LOST ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER TO SCUM! WHY…. WHY AM I SO WEAK!?"

Cherry then hugged him with tears appearing on his eyes as well. Everyone then started to gather tears on their eyes as they saw someone so powerful and strong look so weak and fragile, and at the mention of losing another family member hurting them that they couldn't protect his family member. Then it started to rain upon them, as Zumo's cries started to change into roars of sorrow making everyone to join him in his sorrowful state. All the members of Fairy Tail stood up, as best as some could, and walk towards Zumo. As they got near him and Cherry, they fell to their knees and grabbed Zumo into a hug as they started crying with him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! WENDY!"

* * *

 **Thank you for your time. I'll continue with this and try my best to keep improving. Ja ne.**


End file.
